


The Hales and Their Mates

by Stardustfairy03



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banshee Lydia Martin, Canonical Character Death, College, Cunnilingus, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Gets Therapy, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Laura Hale Feels, M/M, Minor Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shopping, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Gets Therapy, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolf Mates, they leave Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustfairy03/pseuds/Stardustfairy03
Summary: Cora was just starting school, when two scents intermixed with each other catch her off guard. One scent is belonged to a person she believed was gone, and the other was just too irresistible to let go.





	The Hales and Their Mates

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Sterek, hope you guys like it. Kudos and feedback are always welcomed. See end notes for more.

Of course it had to happen on her first day of class away from her adoptive pack in her Women’s Studies class no less, that she would bump into her mate, and a spark smelling of her old pack, a pack that she thought perished in a house fire. She thought that she was being discrete but when the redhead turned around looked at her, Cora knew that she was caught. She openly stared back at the green eyed redhead, who only arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow and turned back to the brunette guy that smelled like how her older brother used to smell. She didn’t hear them say anything, but she did hear the tell tale sounds of fingers tapping on the glass screen of a phone. ‘Texting their Alpha’ Cora thought as she went back to listening to the professor go over the syllabus. The professor instructed the class to get into groups to get to know each other. Cora pounced on the chance to get more information on this new pack, more importantly why they smelled like the Hale pack.   
“So will you be joining us or are you going to just sit there and glare?” Asked the red head. Cora gave a sub vocal growl and moved her desk to make a small circle of three next to the guy and the red head. Another wolf came up and joined the trio. “I’m Lydia, this is Stiles, and the wolf next to you will be Jackson. And you would be which Hale?”  
“Cora, how you do…”  
“Your older brother Derek, is our alpha, I’m his mate,” interjected Stiles, as he gave a lopsided grin. “The pack house isn’t too far away from here.”  
“What Stilinski is trying to say is that we texted Derek, he should be here by the time the class is over, and then we can go to lunch.” Jackson interjected, as he smirked at Stiles.   
“But how? My mother’s successor was Laura; does she have a pack of her own too? Who did Derek kill to get his alpha power? What happened to Hale territory if you’re all the way up here? Is that where Laura is right now?” Asked Cora she looked at the trio, waited for answers, she smelt the apprehension, from then all, something was up, why couldn’t they answer her about her sister. She had heard that Laura had survived; at least she assumed that it was Laura. The pack that had taken her in had had mentioned the Hale pack rising again, even gave their blessing to join back up, but then they heard about that Alpha pack arriving in Beacon Hills. She decided to lay low, and not get involved even though all she wanted to do was just glimpse at her family. The professor interrupted by making each group introduce themselves to the rest of the class. When all the introductions were made they were excused. Cora put her desk back to where it was, and gathered her notebook; her back to the door, the others said that they’ll wait outside, she felt that she could trust them oddly enough. She was finishing stuffing her backpack when she felt another wolf enter the empty classroom.   
“Cora?” A gravelly voice said, she inhaled as the room was overtaken by the scent of her older brother. She slowly turned and faced the older more muscular version of Derek. He looked astonished, he smiled a little as he huffed out a laugh, just enough for his bunny teeth to poke through, Cora remembered how Laura would mercilessly tease him. She huffed out a breath as tears threatened to escape. He took the couple of steps and engulfed her in his arms. “Cora....my god I thought…I thought I lost you!” They hugged as she finally let herself shed the tears that she never allowed herself to shed. He pulled away and flashed his red eyes at his sister. Which only confused her.   
“Derek, where’s Laura?” 

Cora sat on the bench while Derek explained what happened to him and Laura after the fire. She had the hardest time assimilating the fun loving uncle Peter that would help her bake cookies with the monster that killed her sister. It was hard to imagine what Laura must have gone through, what Derek, must’ve been through finding their sister torn in half. She looked at Derek as he continued to explain how Peter bit Scott, who later became a True Alpha, and Lydia, a banshee. Cora was most intrigued by that little bit of information, she wanted to ask more but decided to let him talk. She understood why Derek had to kill Peter and didn’t fault Derek for the fire. He sighed, as guilt hung in the air. “I don’t see why you have to blame yourself for that, she was a hunter, a psychopath. Der there’s nothing you could’ve done, short of going back in time and killing her.” She said as she placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder. Cora in turn told Derek, that by some miracle, either Kate forgot or had run out of mountain ash, allowing her to escape through her window. She told how she had tried to make it to Satomi’s pack but got lost, tired and hungry she past out in the forest. She was found a pair of human hunters that were pack adjacent to a pack in Humboldt County. “They were just looking to hunt deer and came across me”  
“Glad they kept you safe, remind me to set a meeting so I can personally thank them.”  
“So tell me more about your pack, are there more?” He nodded, but by the solemn look on her face she knew nothing good was coming. He told her everything about the Alpha pack killing Erica and about them impaling Boyd onto his claws. He didn’t mince words. She rubbed up against him like they used too before the fire. He told Cora how it was around the time of Boyd’s death that him and Stiles had started to get closer, and how they almost lost him to a dark fox spirit. Derek went on and told her how he knew that he couldn’t stand back anymore, as soon as the nogitsune was taken care of, he claimed Stiles and never let him go. He was there for Stiles in the aftermath of losing Allison and Aiden, how he’s still there for him when the nightmares come. About how they go to therapy together, someone that their mother’s old emissary had found for them.   
“It’s not always doom and gloom,” stated Stiles as he arrived with food and sat on Derek’s other side and kissed the alpha’s temple. “We’ve had some good times too, of course they all occurred recently once we left Beacon Hills and settled into out little cabin in the woods. Right Sourwolf?” Stiles smiled at his mate as he opened his soda that promptly exploded and drenched the spark. The two siblings fell into a fit of giggles as they were joined by Jackson and Lydia, and a tall curly haired wolf.   
“Nice one Stilinski, can manipulate mountain ash to act as a weapon but can’t seem to keep soda in check. Cora this guy is Isaac.’’ Said Jackson  
“Isaac this is my sister Cora.” Derek finished the introductions.  
“Pleasure to meet you, so are you going to join our pack too?”  
“Probably, he is my brother after all” she smiled up at the curly haired blond; she didn’t add that her mate was in the pack as well. Cora figured she’d have more time to get to hang out with the pack and talk to Derek a little more. They walked over to a grassy area of the quad where Ethan, Jackson’s boyfriend was waiting. They sat around talking about anything but the supernatural and made plans to have a pack movie night at the cabin. Derek explained that they have two houses, the cabin in the mountains and a house that’s a lot closer to campus that they use during the school year or when the snowfall got too high to reach the cabin. After about an hour they went their separate ways as they went to their classes, Derek walked hand in hand with Stiles to his bio class. Cora decided that it’s a good time as any to take a walk with Lydia. “So linguistics is your major right?”  
“Yes…I know some Latin, it helped when deciphering older manuscripts in the past.” She looked at the wolf as they walked. Lydia knew that Cora was up to something. It wasn’t anything bad, so the banshee went along and enjoyed it. “so isn’t your forestry class on the other side of campus?” Lydia cut off the wolf mid stride. Cora narrowed her eyes and smirked, she could smell the light hint of arousal coming off the banshee.   
“Maybe, but then again maybe I like to take a walk.” She got closer into the Banshee’s space, close enough to smell the Prada Candy that Lydia had lightly spritz on neck. “Hmm I would’ve pegged you for a Chanel girl, Mademoiselle? Chance eau Vive or maybe even Chance eau Tendre? Not bad, but could be better, maybe your natural scent…” Cora whispered in close to Lydia’s ear her breath ghosting over the banshee’s skin sending shivers up and down Lydia’s body. “Have a good class.” Cora said turned and walked out the building headed for the forestry building. She was definitely going to talk to Derek about the whole mates thing.

“Glad to see you too” Stiles said between kisses as Derek ravished him as soon as he walked through the door of their house in the city. It’s been a week since they had a house to themselves, Derek had texted the others to stay away for a few hours. He needed time with Stiles, Derek was good at not telling the others too much, they mostly assumed what Derek and Stiles were doing. Derek had his hand down Stiles tight jeans as he captured the sparks’ mouth in his. Stiles moaned as Derek started to slowly stroke Stiles’ cock, Derek broke away from Stiles and kissed his way down his mates’ body, “Derek fuck, that feels…oh fuck!” Stiles moaned as Derek had taken Stiles hard dick in his mouth to the root. Derek started to bob his head as he finished pulling down Stiles’ pants and boxers; he reached for his pocket and pulled out a packet of lube. He pulled off of Stiles with a loud pop when he caught a familiar scent. “Dereerrk!!! Why you’d stop!”  
“Cora, shit I forgot to get her number.” With a groan Stiles pushed away from the door as he adjusted himself and zipped up his pants. With a heavy sigh he went and sat on the couch and flipped the TV on just as Cora knocked on the door. “Cora!” Derek tried to sound nonchalant, but failed miserably well aware that the smell of sex hung in the air like a thick fog.   
“Um yeah, hi…was I…I wanted to ask you something but if this is a bad time…”   
“No it’s fine, shoot.” He responded as Cora looked around and spotted Stiles sitting on the couch flipping through channels. She couldn’t detect any other heartbeats in the house she realized that they were indeed in the middle of something.   
“Um…I’m sorry I did interrupt, but um here is…give me your phone number so you can…you know have in case. You know…”   
“Oh yeah, sorry,” Derek reached for her phone and punched in his information as sent a text to his phone. “but if there’s anything that you need to talk about, you know you’re always welcomed.”  
“I know, thanks…its about mates.” She whispered the last part low enough so only Derek could hear. He smiled and nodded as he turned and studied Stiles’ profile, “Text me when you know…Do you happened to have Lydia’s number?” She asked at a normal volume.  
“They should be at the mall, apparently her and Jackson need a new spring wardrobe or sometime,”  
“She said she needed a new perfume or whatever” Stiles said from the couch, “apparently someone didn’t seem to like the one she was wearing. You sure you want to go? I’m sure the others are simply there because it’s the lesser of two evils. Or whatever Isaac said.” The siblings grinned, as they nodded and said their goodbye’s. Derek locked the door and made his way to the living room, he sat next to Stiles, as he lightly peppered kisses along his mates shoulder and up his neck. It wasn’t the first time they’ve been interrupted, after 3 years together he knew just where to kiss and touch so he could get his mate back in the mood. Stiles made a point of silencing their phones as Derek began to slowly undress him, once again taking Stiles into his mouth until his nose was buried in the thick thatch of public hair at the base of his mates’ cock. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, moaning as he savored the taste of Stiles, he paid particularly close attention to the bead of precum at the slit. It drove Stiles crazy and babbled on about how amazing Derek was, Derek hummed as he again reached for the packet of lube. He twisted off the tip and poured some onto fingers and began to finger Stiles open as he continue to suck him down. Stiles’ moans turned down right pornographic as Derek added more fingers and started to brush up on his prostate. Which only drove Stiles over the edge, without warning he came down Derek’s throat, Stiles was so relaxed that he didn’t even feel a little bit embarrassed about how short he lasted, not that it mattered, Derek was undressing his erection springing free since he decided against wearing underwear that day. He knelt down in between Stiles open legs and slotted himself there, he bent down to kiss Stiles as he pulled him closer to the edge of the couch and slowly penetrated his mate. He continued the slow pace until he was his hips touched his mates’ ass and gave him time to adjust.   
Stiles was panting as he wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist as he nodded at Derek to move. Taking the cue, Derek began to pull out slowly until it was just the tip inside Stiles and slowly pushed back in. He continued the slow pace for a long while not wanting to end too soon he savored every moan and curse that Stiles spewed out. He slapped Stiles’ hand when the spark tried and touch his cock “No, you cum on my dick only.” Derek said hoarsely as he began to feel his orgasm approaching and started to fuck into his mate faster. Stiles was fully on board with the increased speed and begged for more, he was shouting Derek’s name as the Alpha slammed straight into his prostate with every hard thrust. Stiles dug his blunt human nails into Derek’s back as he arched and stilled as he came hard for a second time, coating both of their chest with cum. Derek, was close too, he slammed into Stiles one last time and howled as he came, emptying his balls into his mate. Derek sat down on the floor brining his fucked out mate with him to lie on the rug and recover. 

Oo00oO

“So I heard you wanted to go perfume shopping?” Said a smug looking Cora as she came up behind the Banshee. Lydia took a sharp intake of breath, which was the wrong thing to do when she just sprayed a fragrance and ended up having a coughing fit because of it. Lydia turned and glared at the wolf as she stood there not sure of what to do. When Lydia regained her composure she straightened her shoulders, flicked a lock of her hair back and turned back to the fragrances in front of her.   
“I was just curious. Seems you survived your brother and his mate.”   
“Yeah, Stiles said you might be here, so anything I said have any baring on this new quest for your perfect scent?”  
“Perhaps, don’t get ahead of yourself I’m simply curious,” she shrugged, she was nervous, she never felt this way around Jackson or Aiden or even Parrish. She looked at Cora as the she wolf leaned on the counter and casually lifted the disk shaped bottle with the green liquid, Lydia had liked that one too. Cora glanced at the banshee through her periphery as she put the bottle down. Cora almost looked bored, as she studied the way the banshee closed her eyes, and way she effortlessly flicked a lock of her hair.   
“So I read that we might just be able to get a peek at the Anniversary Sale over at Nordstrom’s, been wanting to get some new stuff but…”  
“Cora Hale, are you trying to get into my pants!”  
“Maybe, but I do need a jacket though. And some new shoes, you game for the shopping, or else I’m sure Jackson will be more then happy to help me.”  
“Fine, only because I have your brother’s credit card, and I’m always up for good challenge.” They headed to the other department store, where Lydia made sure her alpha paid for every last item. Lydia started them off at the shoe section, then beauty, where she bought the green bottle of Chanel Chance eau Fraîche while Cora got her eyebrows waxed by the esthetician at the Anastasia of Beverly Hills counter. Cora, could smell the bottle of perfume that Lydia was hiding in her Prada handbag, she didn’t say anything since she liked that fragrance too. They continued on through every department soon they both had a pile of clothes and sales associates were all but falling over themselves over their commission. They ended in the intimates department where Lydia started to blush. Cora ran her hand along the soft gossamer teddies and softer silks of the slips, the further they went in the higher the smell of arousal that was wafting off of Lydia. Cora surreptitiously inhaled the sweet scent of strawberries, ripe grapes, with a hint of Persian roses blended in, she smiled grateful that Lydia wasn’t a wolf.   
“I think these are cute,” Cora said as she ran a finger along a thong with little pink bows and flowers, “what’d you think?” She asked a flustered looking Lydia, the banshee nodded and shoved the matching bra at her.   
“I think you need to try these on so I can see…make sure they look good…under the shirts of course.”  
“Of course, wouldn’t want any visible bra straps ruining a perfectly good outfit, right?” a slow smirk stretching across her delicate face.  
“Right so lets get on with it.” Lydia said primly clearly fighting for control. “Goddam it what it is with the Hale siblings!” She thought as Cora headed into the dressing room. Images of what they could be doing to each other in there flashed through her mind. She finally understood why Stiles was an even bigger klutz around Derek. They ended up getting Cora 7 matching sets of bras and underwear all of them black with a good mix of frilly and functional. They meet up the at a restaurant that Isaac wanted to try, the 3 male wolves took in the smug look on Cora’s face and a slightly flustered look on Lydia had all the guys raising their eyebrows. Jackson was the best at hiding his reaction and gave Cora a knowing smirk as they headed inside.   
Oo00oO  
“So what’s the damage?” asked a relaxed Derek as he padded into the kitchen wearing just his boxers, to get Stiles a bottle of water. Jackson was at the breakfast bar typing away at his MacBook Air.   
“A lot, but most of it not from me though,”  
“Oh and why is that?”  
“Cora got into Lydia’s pants in the slickest way ever…” Jackson continued to type away as Derek looked over at his first beta puzzled. Cora’s comment about mates earlier came to mind and winced.  
“Where are those two right now?” asked Derek not really wanting to know, but also needing to make check in on his pack.   
“I think they were headed for Cora’s dorm. They bought the whole store I swear, Nordstrom’s by the way.” He added  
“Cora’s…” He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad one, but sighed as he’s sure to get the bills from both the shopping trip and god knows what Lydia is bound to shatter. “hers just had to be a banshee didn’t it.”  
“Hey your mated to a spark, cut your sister some slack, Lydia is an awesome girlfriend.”  
“That’s not what I’m worried about” Derek said as he headed to the attic bedroom that he and Stiles shared. He was on the second floor landing when he heard Isaac complain about the smell of sex on the couch. Derek chuckled and took the stairs two at a time, in a hurry to get back to his naked mate. 

Oo00oO  
They barely got through the door when Cora latched onto Lydia’s plump pink mouth. They explored each others’ mouths with their tongues until Lydia needed breath, she was panting as Cora continued down Lydia’s neck and collar bone, where she started to suck hickeys along the skin stretched over the delicate bone. Cora’s hands found their way under the banshee’s blouse and freely roamed over to her back where the she wolf had no problem unlatching the bra, with the breast free Cora kneaded Lydia’s soft breasts and slowly, teasingly rubbed her thumb over the velvety nipple. Lydia moaned as she felt both her nipples being stimulated, no one had ever made her melt like this before. She had been convinced that this feeling was something made up in the trashy romance novels that she secretly reads or only in the movies like The Notebook. Before she realized, Cora had gotten her top off, how Lydia doesn’t even want to think about anything, just feel. She opened her eyes and watched as Cora undressed. Lydia began reach for her skirt “No, allow me,” Cora said through her fangs, her eyes glowing a constant yellow, Lydia laid down on the bed as the she wolf climbed up in between her open legs. Cora took her time in admiring the way Lydia’s red hair perfectly fanned out on the pillow and way her pert nipples were begging for attention, Cora knelt down and captured her mates’ mouth as her nimble fingers made short work of Lydia’s skirt and underwear. Cora broke the kiss as she looked down and smiled at the black lace thong with little pink bows and flowers, “what good taste you have little red.”   
“The better to seduce you with…” Lydia mind trialed away as Cora took one of her nipples in her mouth and her nimble fingers found their way past her labia and into her vagina, she moaned and arched into the touch. Cora continued suckling from her right nipple as she added another finger into Lydia and slowly withdrew only to slowly plunge them back into the banshee. Cora continued this rhythm as she moved to the left nipple, she bent her fingers upwards to find her mates’ g-spot, the she wolf knew she had found it when Lydia cried out. Cora kissed her way down until she finally arrived at Lydia center, the banshee was writhing trying to get more contact with the fingers inside her pussy, too gone to notice that Cora had moved down until the banshee felt Cora’s hot breath over her mound. It made Lydia start to beg in earnest as she moaned her climax just out of reach. She cursed at Cora for being a werewolf and therefore able to tell how she was close or not. Cora kept kissing around Lydia’s volva on purposely avoiding the clit, she kissed the inside of Lydia’s thighs, the hip bones, and the junction where the leg met the hip all the while Cora teased Lydia with her light thump touch on her clit. “PPPLLLLEEEAASSSSEEE!!!”  
“Please what little red?” Cora smirked as she continued to kiss Lydia’s body, Lydia cried, actual tears, as Cora sadistically kept her on edge, her orgasm just out of reach. Lydia kept thrashing and yelling and crying while Cora teased and stroked and bit and kissed, this continued for another hour before Cora finally eased a little, her own control slipping at hearing the sounds coming from her banshee. Cora pulled out of Lydia, which had the half crazed banshee protest at the loss of contact, Lydia was about to glare at the she wolf, when Cora pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, and got in between and dove right in, Lydia cried out in relief and pleasure. Cora was a very attentive lover after that, Lydia loved the way Cora alternated between sucking on her clit and swirling her powerful tongue over it. Her breathe hitched higher as her climax was building faster and stronger then she had ever before, she began to yell when Cora continued her onslaught with her mouth when her reinserted two fingers that quickly found her g-spot. On the second stroke Lydia screamed and squirted into Cora waiting mouth, the lovers so lost on each other that they didn’t hear the glass shatter or feel the chilly night air creep in. Lydia was left a mumbling mess as Cora gathered her up in her arms and whispered reassurances into the banshee’s ear. “you’re so lovely, so beautiful, so perfect little red.” Cora whispered as she kissed Lydia temple and face, finally kissing her mate properly on the mouth. They fell asleep on the cramped extra long twin, as Cora pulled up the black comforter and settled into sleep with Lydia peacefully sleeping in her arms. 

The pounding on the door yanked Cora out of sleep, she had dreamt of her happy life as a child, of her parents, her sister, and brother, before the fire and of a future with the Banshee by her side. Said Banshee was groaning next to her. “Shh go back to sleep I’ll handle it.” Cora kissed the top of Lydia’s head and answered to door, not bothering to cover up, it wasn’t a hunter or a wolf anyway. “Yes can I help you?” she defiantly asked the two male RA’s that were desperately trying not to look at her nude form. Cora just arched a brow and glared that the two, she could hear the distinct tapping of a screen and knew that Lydia was texting the pack; followed by a whispered ‘fucking Jackson, you jackass.’ Cora continued to glare as the RA blushed harder then ever, honestly Cora never seen someone compete with a fire engine before.   
“Um, Um, Um, we received…sorry if we were interrupting, but we received complaints of a sonic boom coming from your room.” One RA said, the shier one just kept looking down at the floor.   
“Clearly there’s no way for a machine like that could fit into this tiny little space.” An equally naked Lydia came up behind Cora and wrapped her limbs around Cora’s tiny waist and planted a chaste kiss on Cora’s cheek. After that the RA’s excused themselves and all but ran away. The girls burst into a fits of giggles, it was only when Cora stepped onto a shard of glass that she noticed the broken window. “Well shit, I must’ve lost control at the end,” they laughed some more as Lydia hugged Cora’s front and kissed the she wolf. “Ready for round 2”  
“No you’re most definitely not, Cora, Lydia open the door and for the love of god put on some god damn clothes I know you got a whole new wardrobe yesterday.” Derek said through the door, using his alpha voice. A naked Lydia opened the door to let the alpha in, “We got Cora new clothes, not me.” She said haughtily.  
“True, lingerie doesn’t technically count.” Cora quipped as Lydia blushed and her brother glowered at her.   
“You know Cora, if you wanted to move in all you to do is ask and not get kicked out by making Lydia scream.” Stiles said as he walked into the tiny room. “So will they be billing our pack or your old pack or going 50/50.” Stiles winked at Derek as he half hugged his mate.   
“The bill is coming out of your inheritance.” Derek said as he turned and walked out. “I’m expecting you to be fully moved into Lydia’s room by sun down.” He added as he and Stiles walked out of the building hand in hand.   
“Relax Sourwolf, it isn’t like the time we broke the bed at that fancy hotel in Carmel, remember…Hey Derek! Put me down I can walk on my own!” Stiles exclaimed as Derek picked him up bridal style as they headed for the car.  
“Too much glass on the ground not chancing it.”  
“Fine. But I’m topping tonight!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it i really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. There were some characters that i didn't bother tagging because they were only mentioned in passing not actively part of the story.


End file.
